Running Into Fate
by Lucky's Girl
Summary: "Bein' around dis fille is like bein' hit by a train. Funny dat's where I first seen her. Her actual hit does 'bout dat much damage too, but dat's anot'er story. Rogue may want t'fight it, but I know Fate when it hit's me in de face. It just be a matter o'makin' de Rogue see it too. I may not know what it'll take yet, but leave it t'Remy LeBeau t'find out." A What If One-Shot!X1-X3


**Author's Note-** This is two one-shots I wrote combined into one. The flashback was a neat idea I had about Remy and Rogue perhaps passing each other in the movies. But it was very short on its own, so I threw it into another meaningless but cute one-sot I wrote. Turns out they fit perfectly together! It's a What-If fic so it doesn't really have any place in the movie timelines, but I suppose it would be sometime between X1 and X3 if things did work out this way. Thanks for Reading!

French-

'Homme' = Man

* * *

Rogue stormed out of the danger room, cussing something fierce about the 'roudy Cajun' and other nonsense. Could Remy really help himself though? She was beautiful, and stubborn. Stubborn to quickly decide there could never be anything between them. Even when Remy could already feel there was something between them. Something special. Maybe it was fate… maybe he just wanted it, he couldn't know.

But Remy didn't believe in coincidences but he did believe in fate. He would call it odd at the very least, anyone would. Remy still wondered about the time he first saw the girl named Rogue.

It'd been a good stretch of years ago. He'd been young, hell he'd just gotten outta the Guild.

 _It was coming down outside, the evidence of the heavy snowfall could be seen by the wet footprints of the train_ _'_ _s metal car._ _He checked the carriage no one threatening or alert to his presence. Why he was being paid_ here _he didn_ _'_ _t_ _fully_ _understand_ _._

 _It was a weird payout, witnesses were everywhere and there was one outdated camera in the far left corner. Still, maybe the man wanted a secure get away before he paid Remy. Feel relieved by the small fact that he was already on his way to wherever it was he was getting before he finished his dirty little transaction._

 _Didn_ _'_ _t matter to Remy LeBeau so long as he got paid, and he would pay out. If this was some attempt at a con it wasn_ _'_ _t going down. That_ _'_ _d been a hefty load and the price tag was worth it, it was not a job for a two-bit thief._

 _Lucky for Ray Pazel, Remy LeBeau wasn_ _'_ _t a two-bit thief, he was two-bit of many other things, but not thief. He was the cr_ _è_ _me de la cr_ _è_ _me, Prince of Thieves and he didn_ _'_ _t come cheap. He also didn_ _'_ _t take a trick lightly, which, he_ _'_ _d already established with his client._

 _Admittedly the face his employer had made was worth it._

 _Remy could just be jumpy, the train didn_ _'_ _t leave for a good forty-five minutes. Though the carriage was starting to fill up nicely, despite the time_ _'_ _til departure. Apparently Remy was the only one in the world that liked to show up at the very last possible moment._

 _Oh well, it meant there were plenty of people to watch as he waited for his client. Plenty shivering people coming in with a fresh gust of bitter cold air. Remy was sitting in his seat, the client would switch off here and Remy could leave with his pay. He looked up from behind his shades at a femme in a green traveling cloak dusted with white flakes, jerked quickly away from somebody else laboring towards one of the bathrooms._

 _She was a belle little thing, chestnut hair framed a pale face and she glanced around the carriage. Her head turned up and looked down the aisle behind her before taking a seat across from him. He tilted his head back into the seat so he could see better out of the glasses without them sliding one way or the other and revealing his eyes, without looking obvious._

 _She looked nervous, probably running from something, didn_ _'_ _t look too sure of the decision from her hands. Was wringing them something fierce, twisting her fingers around one another worse than a homme before his tilin_ _'_ _._ _Might be easier without those thick gloves on, but femme and fashion choices, non?_

 _Eh, everyone got a little secret, or he looked for them in places there wasn_ _'_ _t nothing to look at. He_ _'_ _d blame his natural curiosity, got in him in plenty of trouble when something caught his eye._

 _Remy glanced from this one to another. Guy with a suitcase entering the train. He had a suit and tie and looked at each seat until he found his own two rows from Remy_ _'_ _s seat. He checked his watch before settling on the snowy ledge of the window to stare at._

 _Remy was starting to get impatient, his client should have shown by now and while he could be patient, Remy wouldn_ _'_ _t put it past this guy to try and weasel out. Which would be more stupid than a man expecting to stay sober on Mardi Gras._

 _The door slide open again and the man he_ _'_ _d been expecting walked in. Bon! No need to worry about chasing after the fool. He looked over the crowd subtly and started walking when his eyes landed on Remy. He remained slouched back, looking up casually as his client stopped in front of him expectantly._

" _Um,"_ _The client coughed._ _"You_ _'_ _re in my seat, sir."_

" _Am I now?"_ _Remy sat forward slightly, placing a question over his face as he tilted his head up towards him. He leaned over looking at his seat number as if he didn_ _'_ _t know the number._ _"S_ _'_ _I am, pardon."_

 _He replied smoothly getting up. He bumped into him and felt a lump slip into his pocket._

" _Not a problem,"_ _Pazel said and he nodded with a business smile to the man as he took his seat and placed the suitcase just over his knees. Probably hiding his hand checking the seat for his gem. Well no worries, it was all wrapped up nice and tight in one of Remy_ _'_ _s_ _old_ _bandana_ _'_ _s._

 _He walked slowly, sticking his hands into his pockets casually to check the size of the money stack. It seemed alright, if it wasn_ _'_ _t he_ _'_ _d just go find Mr. Pazel and make him understand Remy wanted all of it. He grabbed a piece of paper pretending to check his seat number._

 _Remy reached the exit, opening the door for a woman and her son walking in. He smiled, not enough to be remembered though. Just politely._

 _He swung one of the doors open, slipping past people with their baggage as he hopped off the train. He started to walk back through the service entrance. Remy_ _'_ _d check the cash when he got to his place, if he checked it here, well, it wouldn_ _'_ _t be none too smart now would it?_

 _Non._

Yeah, funny how things turned out.

That the girl he'd just passed by while doing a job happened to be the girl he couldn't seem to get ahold of now. That he passed by her without knowing her, but somehow they'd found themselves in the same place. Drawn to each other…

Rogue was untouchable, sure, but only because she made herself that way. Remy was sure of that. He could think of plenty of ways to get past her skins little problem... but not her walls. Those he couldn't find his way past. She was wrapped around it too tightly, too much... and Remy was starting to run out of his usual go to's on the subject.

Then again, maybe Rogue was a girl who took more than go to's. Usually Remy didn't pay that much mind to those girls, he'd had one of those girls, and he lost her. Look how it turned out too...

Yet he couldn't help himself but want to give it a go with Rogue. At least prompt her to give him a shake at it. At least _try_.

The way things stood right now that might be asking for a bit much on her part.

Rogue certainly wanted nothing to do with him. But he couldn't help himself but wonder if that was him, or that was just another defense she had. To whatever it was wrapped up careful like in that head of hers that she needed to be so guarded over.

They'd see... because Remy LeBeau just wasn't one to give up. Even if he was, she'd snared his attention and there was something about the belle he just couldn't completely walk away from.

Probably the smart side of him told him that was some dangerous thinking... but he couldn't bring himself fully to care.

She made his heart race again, made him feel things he only made other people feel these days.

It was weird to want something and not just need to do it. But, Rogue, she did those things to him; and he wouldn't let her slip away, he never let anything slip away if he was set on it. The few times he did, he was forced to.

Of course, Rogue _was_ slippery, but Remy was more persistent than was healthy. Plus, he could classify her 'no's' as teasing him.

But it was Rogue that he wanted. And he didn't want anyone else and he couldn't get his mind off of her. Rogue was a complex puzzle and he wanted to get into her head. He'd be the first to admit he was curious about her.

She drove him crazy though! Sometimes he didn't think he could do it anymore. But then she just drew him back in one more time.

One chance, was that too hard to ask for? With her problems with the whole touching and hurting him, it might be. But he was going to ask anyways, he didn't _care_ if she hurt him, he'd taken much worse in this life he was sure.

So he sought Rogue out. He found her in the kitchen, sitting in her favorite spot, the low window sill looking out over the gardens. He didn't say anything at the look she cast him.

"What do yah want Cajun?" Rogue sighed, lowering the bowl of cereal she'd been eating onto the ledge next to her.

"It's you I want, Chere." He blurted out, staring at her, but he knew his intensity would be lost. Rogue thought she was just a tick on a board, a challenge. She also thought she was a poisonous girl who could never have love. But she was wrong. She was wrong about both of them.

"Remy, go away," He saw her turning around to return to her view of the garden with a roll of her eyes one more time. But he was persistent. It was who he was.

He jumped forward and grabbed her bare hand. He didn't care if three of his fingers where ungloved. He set his jaw as he felt her powers start to make him lightheaded.

Rough made a slight yelping sound and tried to jerk her hand away. She was stronger so he'd think she should, maybe it was the shock or something, his head wouldn't process more than to hold onto her hand for another second longer.

"Yo wrong about both of us, Chere," He said surprisingly steady as he finally let go of her hand and tried to pretend that he could see properly. Damn girl, but he had a point to make, even if he could see her starting to get angry. But with his words it seemed to die away slowly as they got silent.

He stood firm though, he wouldn't let her think that she'd hurt him. He wouldn't let her give herself a reason to leave him alone. He swallowed, starting to see the outline of her face again.

Remy felt like passing out, but he'd felt this way before. Not because he'd grabbed someone's hand, but from vigorous training sessions and being pushed to limits he didn't have. But this was Rogue, she was worth any amount of pain.

He wouldn't let her slip away from him.

"You don't know what yaur talking 'bout Remy."

"Oui, I do Anna," He said staring at her, actually able to see her.

Her emotions turned to shock, well, he never did use her _real_ name. More real than Rogue, even Marie. He never said her name, but here he was, using what was her actual name. That which no one called her. She didn't even call herself that anymore it seemed...

Well, he was good at making a point known.

"We're one in de same." Just like she'd been running on that train he'd by chance seen her on. Just like Remy was constantly running, from everything of any importance. But this girl… she made him want to stay still. Stay so he could take her in. As scary as that might be… it just might be worth it.

"Yaur smoozing ain't gonna get ya anywhere Remy LeBeau." She insisted, a last ditch effort maybe to do what he'd always done. Turned away, but he could see the slight pink in her cheeks as she pulled her hand up against her chest.

Well... if that's what worked, they'd be seeing more of that. Remy would find what worked, and Rogue would have to see one day that he was putting too much effort in for it to be a hit and run.

Remy could be patient when he wanted to be, for this he would be.


End file.
